PTL 1 discloses a technique relating to a liquid feeding device in the related art. PTL 1 discloses that microdroplets are metered into defined volumes and are subsequently incorporated into a variety of biological assays. In PTL 1, a device is disclosed which splits a nonoliter-volume liquid sample and move it using external air, and has a plurality of hydrophobic regions. That is, a liquid placed at an inlet is drawn in by using surface forces, and the front of the liquid moves by a gas-intake pathway that is in fluidic communication with the channel, and moves to the liquid-abutting hydrophobic region. Next, PTL 1 discloses a system in which gas from a gas source is ejected from the gas-intake pathway to split a microdroplet with a predetermined volume between electronic components are fabricated on the same substrate material, allowing sensors and controlling circuitry to be incorporated in the same device.